The present invention relates to improvements in the chip network resistor.
FIG. 3 shows an equivalent circuit of a chip network resistor having a plurality of common electrodes (common lines). This resistor comprises eight resistance elements R1 to R8 which have been so integrated as to form a plurality (two in this case) of common electrodes T1, T6 and discrete electrodes T2 to T5, and T7 to T10. When the value of resistance of the resistance element R1, for example, of this resistor is measured, the terminal of a measuring instrument is brought into contact with the common electrode T1 and the discrete electrode T10 or the common electrode T6 and the discrete electrode T10. As stated above, there are two ways of measuring the value of resistance of each resistance element of the resistor.
Assuming the value of resistance of the resistance element R1, for instance, remains at a specific value even in a case where the value of resistance is so low that the measurement os greatly affected by the contact resistance between the terminal of a measuring instrument and the electrode of the resistor, the contact resistance between the electrodes T6 - T10 may be great enough to render faulty the result measured between the electrodes T6 to T10 even when a specific value of resistance is measured between the electrodes T1 to T10. If the value of resistance varies with the location of the measurement, the fabrication yield may decrease.